Zwinky
Zwinky '''was a virtual community that you can chat, make rooms and there are so many things to do. A lot of people downloaded Zwinky and it has got a virus by downloading the MyWebSearch toolbar. It has shut down as of 26 August 2016. It wil add the MyWebSearch toolbar in many browsers, if you try to access in a non existent page, it will redirect into search.mywebsearch.com. Closure On August 2016, it was announced that Zwinky will close on 26th August 2016, and it was finally closed on 26th November 2016. Maybe because of poor players who are online. Although the website was still open until April 2019, due of unknown reasons, but you cannot sign up on Zwinky because it has shut down and now it will redirect you to Gaming Wonderland. The message reads: "Dear Zwinks, It is with a heavy heart that we announce Zwinky has decided to close its virtual doors. As a courtesy, through November 26, 2016, we will consider refund requests on premium ZCard acquired within the last 12 months (August 2015 - August 2016) via PayPal, mobile or gift card based on applicable proof of purchase (or for unredeemed gift cards, as presented to us) and related account status, each as determined acceptable by us in our sole discretion. Please visit support.zwinky.com for more details, and to find out your eligibility for and how to submit a refund request. There are few words that can express the love and gratitude we have for all of you amazing Zwinksters; we've truly enjoyed sharing our world with you over the past decade. Thank you for being such a creative, caring, dedicated, loyal community. We wish all of you nothing but the very best. ZWINK ON! <3 Stay safe, high five and xoxo, - The Z Team" Spinoffs There was a spinoff of Zwinky named Zwinky Cuties, which is a kid version of Zwinky, when you can have an account on Zwinky until the users turns 13, and it will be transfered to Zwinky, the website was zwinkycuties.com, but it was closed back in 2013 due of low players online and it will redirect you also to Gaming Wonderland, the website also remained open just like Zwinky until April 2019, also for unknown reasons. The message reads: "Dear Zwinky Cutie, Thank you so much for hanging out with us on ZwinkyCuties.com. We've had so much fun Jetsetting around the world with you, making friends, creating great outfits, and playing with adorable pets. We are sad to say that '''Zwinky Cuties is now closed. If you are a Jetsetter subscriber, we have deactivated your payment plan and you will no longer be charged for membership. If you have any questions about your account, please write to us at customersupport@help.zwinkycuties.com. Again, we thank you for being part of the amazing Zwinky Cuties community. When you turn 13, we hope you consider joining us for more fashion and friends at Zwinky.com! Love, The Zwinky Cuties Team" Category:Virtual Worlds Category:2006 establishments Category:2016 disestablishments Category:Zwinky Category:IAC